Dollhouse 2
by queenundertaker
Summary: Madara is feeling trapped. What will happen when everything changes for him? Will contain violence, vulgar language, and possible lemons. This is a rewrite of my old fanfiction.


**This is a rewrite of a fanfiction that I wrote almost a year ago. I didn't get too far into it, but I figure why not try to fix it and see if my inspiration comes back. You can see the original fanfiction as I don't plan on deleting it. But it was just so badly written that, well, I honestly can't deal with looking at it. I'm not saying that this one is much better, but I did try. ANYHOW I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The smell of liquor burned Madara's nose as soon as he stepped around the corner of his living room. The source was a tipped over bottle lying under his mother's unmoving hand. His mother's chest was rising up and down and light snores sounded from her mouth. A closer inspection showed tear stains down her cheeks and a splotchy chest. He tiptoed over to her, careful to not wake her up. He moved a stray blanket over her and picked up the bottle. He made his way into the kitchen where he threw it away.

Madara made his way back into living room where his mother was and angled his eyes to see through the slightly cracked door that his father was in. He faintly heard muffled moans and could see the movement coming from under the covers. He looked away in disgust. He had no idea what the woman's name was. In fact, he didn't want to know her name. His mother just referred to her as his father's whore.

Turning away from the living room, Madara made his way upstairs to where his and his brother's rooms were. Put simply, Izuna was very important to him. He didn't know what he would do without his little brother. He paused at Izuna's door, and when he heard feet walking around, he knocked and walked inside. "Izuna, you should be in bed," he said.

Izuna paused from his pacing around and turned to look at his older brother skeptically. "I can't sleep. That bitch is here. I don't like the way she looks at me. I can't stand her!" he said.

"Izu, watch your tongue. What if father overheard you?" Madara scolded. The word father was difficult to let slide off his tongue. He didn't think of his father as a father. Not once had he ever cared for either one of his sons.

Izuna's lip jutted out and tears started falling despite his best effort to keep them at bay. Madara shut the door behind him and walked over to Izuna. He pulled his little brother closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, now don't you worry. That woman will never touch you. I would never allow it," he said.

"I know," he whispered. Izuna wrapped his arms around his brother and started calming himself down. "I know. I just want her gone! She's ruining everything."

Madara shook his head and pulled back from the embrace. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Izuna, it is not our place to say who can and who cannot be brought into this house," he said.

Izuna pressed his lips together and shut his eyes. After a few seconds passed, he opened them back up. "Would you stay with me? Just for tonight. Please?" he asked.

Madara shook his head no. "Izuna, you know I can't. Father wouldn't be happy with either of us, you know that," he said.

"I don't care! I can't sleep knowing that she's in this house! I don't want to be alone!" Izuna objected rather loudly. Madara placed his finger over his brother's quivering mouth to quiet him.

"Okay, okay. But just for tonight," Madara gave in. He slipped into his brother's bed and moved as far as he could to give Izuna enough room. Izuna slipped in beside him and curled up to him. Oh, if their father would see them now! But he didn't object. He couldn't. It would be nothing short of hypocrisy if he did. He had done the same to his elder brothers when he was frightened.

He silently prayed that Tajima wouldn't catch them. If he did, well, it wouldn't end well. Izuna would be lectured and Madara would be beaten with a belt. He would have the Uchiha philosophy beaten into him. Uchihas were not meant to show emotion. That's what made them strong. That's what made them invincible. At least, that's what his father believed. Madara, on the other hand, disagreed. Emotions were just human nature, and even if Tajima wanted to forget it, the Uchihas were only human. Madara waited until Izuna's breathing slowed down before closing his own eyes.

It wasn't the birds and the gentle sun beams that woke him but rather the whimpering of his brother and the red face of his father. He tripped out of bed and stood up. "What is this? You will not coddle your brother!" he said.

"I'm sorry, father. He was just upset. It won't happen again, I promise," Madara said. Tajima grabbed his eldest son by his hair and pulled him close.

"You're right, it won't happen again. I'll make sure that it doesn't!" Tajima said. He tossed his son aside and stomped towards Izuna. He raised his fist, but just before it connected, Madara jumped in the way and took the blow.

His mother stumbled into the bedroom. She had just woken up. "Tajima, please, there is no need for this first thing in the morning," she said.

Tajima faced her before roughly gesturing at their sons. "Is this what you want? Two rebellious sons?" he said.

"No! No, Tajima, but there's no need to scare them," she said. She put a hand on Tajima's shoulder. "Come on, honey, why don't you let me make you some tea?" Tajima glared at Madara and Izuna before complying and letting his wife lead him downstairs into the kitchen.

Madara rubbed at his cheek. "Ow," he muttered. He dropped his hand and moved towards Izuna. He rubbed the top of his head. "It really doesn't hurt that much."

Izuna frowned and his whimpered ceased. "Nii-san, I'm sorry. If I hadn't-"

Madara shook his head. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine. You should get yourself dressed. You and mom are going to visit auntie, aren't you?" he said. He walked out of Izuna's room and went to his own. He stripped his clothes off and switched into a more casual attire. A knock sounded at the door. His father walked inside. "Practice is cancelled for today. I have errands to do," he said. He took a look once more at his son before scoffing and leaving.

Madara immediately started gathering his things together and putting them in his satchel. His mother and Izuna would visit their aunt. He could go, but he didn't want to upset his mother. It wasn't just that his eye was turning black, but also that his father wasn't actually running errands. He was going to go to his whore's house to let out some of his anger.

Not that he cared. No, he wasn't going to let his father ruin his day. He had plans of his own, and they consisted of going to his own "special place" where no one would find him. He checked twice through his satchel. His books, ink, paper, and rock was in place. His felt the smooth stone in his hand before dropping it in the depths of his bag.

He waited for about twenty minutes after he heard the door slam shut before creeping out of his room. He hurried down the steps and went out the back door. He checked around to see if anyone was near him before he hurried off into the forest.

Once Madara was in the forest, he continued straight. He had subtlety marked trees when he was younger. Now he could walk and not even look at the trees. He knew where he was going. He started to hum a small tune and the birds seemed to follow him and add their own melodies to his.

He stepped at the edge of a grove. This was it. This was his special place. The trees surrounded the perimeter, and currently, leaves crunched under his feet. At the right time of the year, it was exceptionally beautiful when the flowers blossomed and added pinks, yellows, and purples to the green and browns of the forest.

But even now it was a sight to see. The fallen leaves had scattered around and added orange, yellow, and purple to the now brown grass. He walked over to a stone in the middle and set down his satchel. He sat down with his legs out stretched. He pulled out one of his books and started to read. After a while, the calming sound of the water hitting the rocks up ahead lulled him asleep.

"Up ahead is the Uchiha village. Today we will do as our ancestors have tried! We will destroy them!" a voice cried. Madara's eyes snapped open. He shoved his books into his satchel and threw it over his shoulder. "We will prosper! He will conquer!" Out of the trees, several men appeared. He narrowed his eyes before turning and running.

He stumbled over some fallen twigs but managed to keep his footing. He could hear the men behind him. His heart felt as if it was going to fall out of his chest. The blood was roaring in his ears, and he could hardly make out the words 'let him go'. He shoved through the greenery in the forest until he was in the village. He didn't have time to stop to catch his breath, he had to keep going. He pushed through until was at the woman's house. He knocked repeatedly. He heard stumbling until finally his father opened the door. "Madara, what are you doing?!" he said.

Madara was wheezing. "The Senju are coming. I seen them, father!" he said. Tajima's face turned expressionless as he shut the door behind him. He put his hands on Madara's shoulders.

"Go find your mother and brother. Take them to the hideout and protect them. Can you do this?" he asked.

Madara nodded repeatedly. "I can. But shouldn't I be fighting with you? What about-" he said. Tajima slapped him across the cheek and grabbed him by his shoulders roughly.

"No! You will do as I ask. Do you understand? I want you taking care of your mother and brother. I want you to remain with them. Do not argue with me, I will not take that from you right now!" Tajima said. He released his stunned son and pushed him in the direction of his aunt's house. "Go!"

Madara didn't hesitate any longer. He left for his aunt's house. Already, he could hear the screams of fighting in the distance. He saw his mother and Izuna with their aunt and cousin in the front yard.

"Madara, what's going on?" his mother asked. She held Izuna close to her side. He shook his head and held out his hand.

"Auntie, please lock up inside the safe house. Take enough food and water to last. The Senju are here, and there are a lot of them," he said. He turned to his mother and Izuna. "It's time to go." About ten years ago, the Uchiha village was attacked. Both of his brothers were killed in the fierce fight. His mother had been pregnant with his little brother at the time. Butsuma Senju had gotten ahold of him but for some reason let him go without hurting him. He supposed it was because he was six at the time, but it was still strange.

Madara led his family swiftly through the village, but as his mother tapped him on the shoulder to stop for a moment, he began to notice. Her belly and feet were swollen. He wondered to himself just how far along she was, and if he would have a new brother or sister.

"Nii-san! Behind you!" Izuna said. Madara turned just in time to avoid the kunai heading straight for him. It sank into the ground with a hard thud. He activated his sharingan and began to look for his enemy.

Two Senju around his own age walked towards him, one with spiked silver hair and the other with straight brown, and Madara made a defensive stance. "I do not have time to mess around with cowardly fools," he said. His mother took a stance beside him, securing his brother between her and her eldest son.

"That's too bad. We have all the time in the world for you," the brunet said. "I am Hashirama Senju."

Madara's eye sparked with realization. That name! This was the Senju boy he had met so long ago in the forest. In the back of his head, he faintly wondered whether or not he would remember him.

"Mother, take Izuna and run! I cannot protect you both at once," he whispered. His mother held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity. She bent over and kissed him faintly on the cheek with a small good-bye. She pulled her youngest son with her despite his best efforts to "watch his nii-san's back".

Madara activated his sharingan. "You will not harm them. I will never allow that to happen!" he said.

"They were not our targets. Madara Uchiha, you are," the silver haired one said. Madara scoffed and took up a formation. He was unarmed and his training wouldn't be complete for another two years. He had come to the realization that he would probably die here.

"No one else's blood needs to be spilled. Surrender, Madara Uchiha. If you do not, your villages' blood will be on your hands," Hashirama said. He took a step closer.

"If I surrendered to you now, I could no longer call myself an Uchiha," Madara said. He had no weapons. He was unarmed. But if they were telling him the truth, then separating from Izuna and his mother would protect them.

"How noble of you," the silver-haired one said. He scoffed before firing off a Fireball Jutsu. He continued attacking with his Fireball Jutsu as the silver-haired Senju kept dodging and getting closer to him. He glanced around for Hashirama, but couldn't see him anywhere. Using this chance, the silver-haired Senju knocked him down using his Water Bullet jutsu. Madara didn't have time to get up before a wood jutsu was used to secure him onto the ground.

"Tobi, tell father we have succeeded in our mission," Hashirama said. Tobirama nodded once before running off into the distance. Hashirama ripped a piece of fabric from his shirt and tied it over Madara's eyes.

"If you're going to kill me, then do so! Do not humiliate me!" Madara said. He twisted every way he could, but the wood held him firmly. He flinched as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

"I am not going to kill you. If I did, your brother's life would be at stake as well," Hashirama said. Madara violently shook his head.

As an Uchiha, he had been told to never plead for his life. But this wasn't his life. "Please don't hurt my baby brother," he whispered. "Please."

Hashirama moved the Uchiha's hair out of the hair and pulled out a syringe. He carefully injected it into his captive's neck. Madara let out a shriek. It wasn't that it hurt, but the sting surprised him. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Calm down, Madara Uchiha. It won't hurt you. You will just be unconscious for a little while," Hashirama said. He could feel a hand near his cheek, moving strands of hair away from his face. His entire body started weakening as the serum entered his bloodstream. His eyes started to droop, and his muscles involuntarily started to relax. He finally gave into it, not seeing a reason to fight the inevitable.

Madara started to come to. His eyes were still covered by the cloth, but now his hands were tied behind his back and his right cheek was pressed against the stone floor. "Finally you're awake." He could recognize that voice anywhere. Butsuma Senju. He was roughly pulled to his knees and felt the untying of the cloth around his eyes.

The cloth fell and simultaneously so did his stomach. Two unmoving bodies were in front of him. His eyes started watering up, and he squeezed them shut. He started shaking his head. "No, no.." he said.

Butsuma knotted his hand in Madara's hair and jerked his head back. "You see them? It's a shame you didn't see them die. If it means anything to you, I made it quick," he said. He moved a hand to Madara's chin and made him face forward.

"They weren't a threat! You didn't have to.." Madara couldn't force out the word 'kill'. He started shaking. His mother and baby brothers' corpses were in front of it. He had no idea how he would cope without them.

"Of course I didn't _have_ to kill them. But they were a waste of resources. I just needed you," Butsuma said. He moved his hand to Madara's cheek.

Madara snarled his nose up and jerked away from his hand. "Keep your hands off of me," he said. Butsuma jerked him closer using his hair.

"I remember both of your brothers. I killed both of them personally. I should have killed you, too," he said.

Madara let a few tears fall down his face. "Why didn't you, then?"

"I wondered if I might be able to use you later on. Even then, I realized that unlike your brothers, you were not the fighting type. I could easily mold you into what I want. And since you _are_ the Uchiha heir, that works in my favor," Butsuma explained.

"You don't know me. You could never 'mold me'," Madara said. He jerked his hands against the restraints, seeing if there was any way he could break free.

"Oh, I disagree. I could have completely broken and built you back up. But I don't need to now. I could kill you, but I believe you could be useful to my cause," Butsuma said. He released Madara's hair and started to stroke it. "I was right when I thought that you would grow up to be very beautiful."

Madara twisted his head around to look at him in disgust. Butsuma didn't give him time to respond before knotting his hand back in Madara's hair and pulling his head back to make him arch his back. He let out a strangled cry. "Unfortunately, Tajima Uchiha has fled the village with many men and a few women. So, I wonder, what does that mean for you?"

"I will not play these games with you. You already know what you're going to do," Madara said. He didn't move, as any movement caused more pain to his already aching head and joints.

"I could give you to my men as a reward. Or perhaps I could sell you at an auction. I'm sure you would sell well," Butsuma said.

"I told you I will not play this game. Butsuma Senju, I do not fear you," Madara said. Immediately his hair was released, and he felt the white-hot sting of a slap across his face. It sent him tumbling down.

"I will not take insolence from you," he said. Butsuma yanked him up using his shirt and shoved him against the wall. Madara could feel warm liquid dripping down his chin. He squeezed his eyes shut. "But you will learn in time." Butsuma pulled out a syringe and injected him with a similar drug that Hashirama had used earlier.


End file.
